Mahou to Tekunoroji
by Amaelzaekil
Summary: A boy from a sci-fi world was transported to a magical world. What will happen to him?
1. Prologue

My name is Sakamaki Hiraga. I am a first year student in Tokida High.

After sleeping in class and occasionally waking up to deflect flying chalk from the teacher, the afternoon bell rang. Picking up my bag, I left the classroom to my favourite spot in the school, the rooftop.

The rooftops of Tokida high is usually empty, as there are lots of meeting areas and relaxation spots for students to both study and relax. However, I personally prefer the rooftops, which was windy and had a good view of the whole school. In fact if someone actually had set up a security camera here, that person would probably know everything around the school.

I lay down on the cool metal floor, took out my visualiser from my schoolbag and pressed the power button. As I was waiting for my visualiser to boot up, I suddenly noticed a human-sized blue ellispe around two metres in front of me.

"Startup completed, logging in as 'Orion'." The robotic voice of my visualiser made me come back to my senses. After keeping the visualiser, I took a short stick out from my bag and threw it towards the ellispe.

The stick flew into the ellipse and disappeared.

"What on earth is that?" I asked myself. I would obviously not know the answer, so I picked up my bag and went up to the ellipse.

That is where the trouble started. Apparently the ellipse had a tremendous attraction force, so by the time I noticed, I had already lost my footing and fell into the portal.


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**********************************************************************************Sorry about the prologue, I forgot to add in my introductions. I am Amaelzaekil, and this is my story. Even if this story might seem similar to 'Zero no Tsukaima', it has no relations at all. This is a completely different universe, and Orion(Sakamaki Hiraga), is very different from Saito. Enjoy :) Got most of my lines from baka-tsuki though(Thanks Baka-Tsuki) **********************************************************************************

"Who are you?"

Dazed from the ellipse that sucked him in, I opened my eyes and sat up straight. A couple of metres in front of me, I see a girl standing and examining me. The sky was cloudy and it appears to be like it is about to rain.

The girl seems to be around my age. Underneath her dark blue robes, she wore a white blouse and a black, pleated skirt. She squatted and seems to look shocked at me.

She had beautiful green eyes. Her flawless white skin and her sapphire-blue hair reminded me of elven stories I read from genuine paper books. 'She certainly does not look like she is from Tarsus.' I thought to myself.

I looked around. There was a crowd of people in similar clothing curiously staring at me, like I was some kind of weird creature. Further away, on a endless rich grass plain, there was a huge castle with large stone walls, which were like those were he found on Ebooks.

_This feels just like a fantasy._

_Argh, my head is killing me. _Clutching my head, I replied, "Er.. What?"

"Who are you, plebeian?"

_Plebeian?_

_What, me?_

_Have I been suddenly demoted to a peasant? _

As l looked more closely, everyone around seems to be also holding a similar-looking stick like the girl in front of me.

"Faye, what in the world were you thinking, summoning a commoner with 'Summon Servant'? " someone asked, which lead to the crowd bursting into laughter.

"I... I just did something wrong somewhere!" The girl in front of me retorted back in a pure voice, one of utter shame.

"Mistake? Isn't this what that usually happens?"

"She is called the 'Zero' mage for a reason." Someone else proclaimed, and the laughing began again.

_Even though my head is still in pain, I managed to make out a few points._

_One, I am certain this is not Tarsus. This world looks primitive and has no technology._

_Two, the girl in front is called Faye. She seems to be looked down by the other students here, provided that this place is a school._

_Three, they do not speak my language. I was lucky to have this visor which could translate every language that existed, but like I thought, they do not have translators._

As I was making a mental note, the girl, Faye shouted.

"Mr. Leon!"

The crowd parted, revealing a middle-aged man carrying a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe.

_Hmm, gigantic staff and black robes. A wizard cosplay? Argh,can't think!_

"Do you require something, Miss Duskèlhat?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

_Summoning? Would that be related to th~ Argh! My head..._

Mr. Leon, the man wearing the black robe, shook his head. "I will not allow that, Miss Duskèlhat."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

_A familiar? What's that?_

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a plebeian as a familiar!"

Everyone around, with the exception of Mr. Leon, Faye and the guy clutching his head on the floor(Your's Truly), started laughing. Faye glared at them, but this only caused them to laugh harder.

"This is a tradition, Miss Duskèlhat. I cannot allow any exceptions; he," The middle-aged wizard cosplayer pointed at me. "May be a plebeian, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it; he must become your familiar."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Faye drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue."

"With him?"

"Do you see any other unbound familiar?"

Faye turned to face me.

_What's going to happen? _

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

_And why does she look disappointed?_

"Hey," She addressed me.

"Yeah?"

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

I kept silent.

She closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Faye Straeltach lè Duskèlhat. Hexagon of the Six Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched my forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly drew closer.

_Wait, what?_

"Stay still." She said, a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face got closer.

"W...wait a second. I'm... Well, I'm not... ready for this..."

I twisted away in panic.

"Ah, geez! I told you to stay still!" She grabbed my face roughly with her left hand.

I wanted to twist away again, but suddenly, the dull pain in my head came back.

"Argh...Mmm..."

Her's lips touched mine.

What is happening?! What kind of contract is this?! The touch of her soft lips confounded me even more. My first kiss! Stolen in this weird place by this weird girl whose motives I don't understand! I remained petrified, kneeling on the floor.

Faye removed her lips. "It has been done."

Her face is all red. Is this idiot embarrassed by her boldness? I thought.

_I should be the one embarrassed, not you! It was me who was kissed all of a sudden!_

"You have failed Summon Servant many times, but you have managed to succeed with Contract Servant in one try." The teacher, Leon said happily.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract."

Some of the students laughed.

Faye scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right sometimes!"

"Aaah!" I stood up. "My right hand is burning up!"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Faye said, irritated.

"Stop it! What are you doing to me?!"

There is nothing I can do, but I can't just lie around quietly. It is unbelievably hot!

Luckily, the burning sensation lasted only for a second. My temperature rapidly cooled down.

"That was quick..." The middle-aged cosplay wizard, Leon, approached the me and checked the back of my right hand. There, jumping out at me, were unfamiliar letters.

These... are Runes?

Hey, my translator can translate it.

Hmm... it says Metronum Arbiter. What on earth... wait, this isn't earth anymore.

"Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes," said the middle-aged wizard impersonator.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone."

The middle-aged wizard turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. I gaped after him. Is... Is he really flying? Is he floating in the air? Unbelievable! The other people who looked like students also floated up.

It can't be! The whole lot of them? One person could rise up into the air by some trick, but so many? I looked for wires or even a Levitator, but the surrounding area was just a large grassy plain. There was nothing to suggest that any tricks or setups were used.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance.

"Faye, you'd better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A plebeian is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away.

The only ones left behind were me and the girl named Faye.

As soon as it was only the two of us, she took a deep breath, turned toward me, and yelled, "Who in Lintania are you?!"

As soon as she shouted that, a familiar robotic voice came out of my visor.

"Translation compilation completed, proceeding to transfer data."

Faye took one step back.

"What is that?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh this, its a visor. It can translate languages and do calculations."

"I, don't understand... Wait, you understand me?"

"This thing, translates your language and allows me to talk in yours. It just takes time.

"Sooo, you can understand me because of that thing?"

"More like I had learnt your whole language because of this visor"

Teaching a primitive girl from a high fantasy place about technology is kind of hard, but at least she looks interested.

"Hey,"She waved in front of my eyes to attract my attention.

"Look, I am sorry that I shouted at you earlier, and..." She blushed, red like a tomato.

I blushed red too, but for another reason. _Sooo Cute!_

"What was your name? I did not quite catch it."

I gave it a long thought before giving her my nickname.

"I am Orion."

"Orion? What a weird name."

She repeated my name a few times before looking back at me.

"So, would you please follow me into that building? I need to go back to class." She suddenly said, her face back to normal.

"Class? Oh yeah, right. I forgot you were a student. Have fun, I will be heading for the school rooftop."

As I turned to leave, Faye grabbed my left hand.

"Wait! Mr Leon wants everyone to go and attend his class, so please come with me." She begged me while staring at me with her sad-looking green eyes.

I couldn't bear to reject her when she looks so sad, so I went with her to the classroom.

_Why did I even have to come here again? I am just a familiar aren't I?_

As we enter, one of the male students remarked.

"Hey, the zero mage is back, and with her dumb familiar too."

Faye glared at him, but I cut in before she could say anything.

"Is that the best insult you can give? Or is that thing up your head just for show, you useless meat-sack."

He look confused for a moment, like he has never been insulted before taking out his wand and pointing it at me.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, YOU PLEBEIAN. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT?"

"What would you do, wave that stick at me?" I yawned, giving him the 'I am bored' look.

"COMMONER, OUT TO THE FIELD, NOW!" He shouted at me.


End file.
